stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Action Explosion 4: The Interactive Mission
''Action Explosion 4: The Interactive Mission ''is an interactive adventure by RMA Productions. Synopsis Secret Agent Bud is driving around with his girlfriend when he receives a phone call from Chief. Chief tells him that it is time for him to come out of retirment; his arch-nemesis Polly has broken out of prison and gotten hold of enough C4 explosives to destroy all the cites with 'new' in their names. Bud is unwilling to assist, but Chief tells him they need him. Keep Talking Bud begins to ask Chief what kind of underwear he is wearing, but Chief declares he isn't some girl Bud can manipulate and tells him to make his decision. Don't Accept Mission Bud declines the mission to spend time with his girlfriend, much to her happiness. However, Chief angrily declares Bud a coward for his refusal. 'Accept Mission' Bud accepts the mission, and drops off his girlfriend to meet with Chief (much to her displeasure). Meeting up with Chief, he is given a file containing a photograph of Polly (and photos of the Mario Brothers, which Chief dismisses as his side job). Chief orders Bud to infiltrate Polly's base and stop him from destroying the New cities. He hasn't destroyed them yet because their top agent (Agent Kitty) is currently distracting him. Dark Shadows arrives on the scene, offering Bud a variety of gadgets to assist him; however, Bud only wishes fo a simple gun as that is all he will need. Dark Shadows then escorts Bud to two cars, telling him to choose one of them. 4-Door Sedan Bud declares that he likes the car, But the car run out of gas. 'Station Wagon' Bud declares that the car sucks, but agrees to use it after hearing it is German (as German people are pretty cool). As he drives off, Chief contacts him and tells him to go to a party and seduce a woman named Fox Trott and get the codes to Polly's warehouse hideout. Unfortunately, she is Polly's girlfriend, so seducing her will be difficult. At the party, Bud finds Fox Trott and approaches her. Impress Bud attempts to sweet talk Fox, but she calls him ugly. He tries to convince her to tell him what he wants, saying he is rich and he can buy her things like Jell-O, but then resorts to begging her to give him the codes. Unfortunately, a bouncer appears and escorts Bud away. FAIL: Chick Magnet Fail! Use Pick Up Line Bud tries to impress Fox with some rather poor and cheesy pick up lines, and begins to refer to her as the Mushroom Kingdom and himself as King Koopa, saying they can rule the land. Unsurprisingly, this fails and Fox tells him to go away. FAIL: No Good Bro! Be The Shy Bad Boy Bud attempts to act like a bad boy to Fox, saying that he lost a bet thet the Dreamcast would outsell the Playstation 2, and saying he once ate oatmeal and didn't poop after. Unsurprisingly, this fails and Fox walks away. FAIL: No Wonder You're Alone! Insult Bud tells Fox that she is ugly, which offends her, but then clarifies that he means she has the potential to be beautiful. Fox tells him that he is the only one to not call her beautiul, so he must be wrong; Bud says that as an agent for a modelling agency, he probably has a good opinion. This wins Fox over, and she invites him back to her place, saying that tonight, she doesn't isn't in a relationship. At Fox's home, she and Bud flirt, and she tells him that her boyfriend is very far away. Bud says that he must beassured that, as he takes "a very long time", and Fox clarifies that he is near the Lexington Builidngs 50 miles away from her home. She and Bud then spend the night together playing Nintendo 64 games while cheting with GameShark. Bud then reporst to Chief that he has the information, and travels to Polly's location. Meanwhile, Polly congratulates Fox Trott for giving Budd the information. He wishes to destroy the New cities, but Agent Kitty is still distracting him from doing so. Bud arrives at the Lexington Buildings, but finds the door locked. He neutralizes two henchmen as they pass by, at which point Polly reveals himself. Polly taunts his nemesis and prepares to trigger the detonater that will destroy the world, only to realise that he left it with Agent Kitty. He begins to chase Bud, who evades him by hiding behind a corner. As he watches Polly run off, he believes that he may know a shortcut to he enemie's destination, but is unsure whether or not to try it. Take Short Cut Bud takes his shortcut, but quickly becomes lost. He blames the viewer for his predicament. FAIL: YUR DUM! Stay On His Tail Bud decides that shortcut is too risky, and runs in Polly's direction. He arrives at Polly's hideout, where he finds that Polly has the detonator and is holding Fox hostage. Put Your Gun Down Bud puts down his gun, asking Polly to let Fox go. Polly throws Fox aside and triggers the detonator, destroying the world. FAIL: World Exploded...... Your Fault. Shoot Both Of Them Bud has to shoot both Polly and Fox down and killed. But Polly laughs and he still has the detonator then he got distracted by a cat. Bud Shoot down Polly and died thanks to Agent Kitty. Bud gets a phone call it was Cheif thanks for his help. He told him Polly's out of jail again somehow he keeps escaping he request for Action Exsplosion 5. Bud refuse to let bad guys out and where the wind takes him where they need help he'll be there guarding light and when he get there there will be an Action Exsplosion. Polly came along and try to find his kitty. YOU WIN! External Links *www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyEmUXPS-ug Category:Other Shows